horrorstorysandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
TESTING123.
This is the same application I've used on other runs for administrator and rollback rights in the past. On this application, I had eight support votes with commendations. It has been updated because since my last run, I have eight more thankful messages regarding editing or reverting vandalism. It says there that I was *"certainly a wealth of knowledge on all things wiki and grammar" *"You have been one of, if not the most active and proactive rollback that I've seen on here in a long time, maybe ever" *"I know you will be a responsible, dependable admin, and if the quality of your adminship is as high as the quality of your edits, I'm sure you will greatly improve the wiki" *"I think it's clear from your recent contributions that you are putting a huge amount of thought into every edit you make" *"The speedrun for applications is not an issue if the candidate is nearly flawless" *"I believe your technical knowledge will suit the wiki for the best. I think you deserve the rights." *"your edits are largely of high quality." *"The past months you have done a lot for the wiki. You have acquired a great deal of technical knowledge and you know how to apply it." *"You have a large knowlegde on editing, coding and many N things an admin needs to know. You're obviously way better than any other candidate from last year" *"I hope a 4th time won't show up this time." (CTRL+F to locate words on the page) I added that I created the idea to add templates to the front page taking users to a random thread on the writer's showcase or writer's workshop. I made revisions to writing advice columns. Also, I updated my grading rubric information, the ratings for some stories there, and I've updated one of my advice columns: Creepypasta Wiki:Writing Advice/What Makes a Great Creepypasta? A lot of my qualifications are from my old account: (I've verified this by e-mail through ) and I've made a blog detailing how to be an admin (link). I was an admin (without any problems) on that account for 6+ months minus one week. I handled deletions, deletion appeals, and clean-up around the wiki actively and daily. I've been very active for nearly three months since my last application. Since my return on September 6th, I've gained 43 instances of "thanks" or "thank you" on my talk page (not including the default "thanks" in the welcome message), in 55 messages. Finally, I've added shout-outs from people around the wiki to summarize the linked sentences on the bottom of this application. ---- I'm here to apply for administrator's rights. My reason being mostly that I would like to remove spam/rude/pointless comments from stories, and clean up spam/shill blogs. Also, to help out with deletion appeal. And lastly, to help with keeping the site free of disruption and maintain quality standards. I would be particularly good at this. These Are All The Things I Do Currently *Blank stories from user-pages and talk pages. *Edit stories for grammar, punctuation, and format. *Add to stories that need to be reviewed. *Add to stories that need to be deleted. *Categorize pages. *Help users with questions on the forum. Things I Did as a Rollback/Moderator/Admin *Move pages when need be. *Cleaned up spam/pointless/rude comments and directed users to the rules about commenting (actively). *Rollback improper edits. *Moved threads added to the wrong board and closed threads when needed (actively). With Administrator's Rights, I Could Do More For The Wiki *Use administrative templates on users' talk pages. *Help with deletion appeal, and outlining issues with users wondering why their story was deleted. *Uphold the Quality Standards, by editing good stories that need revision, and deleting unsalvageable stories, and protecting/unprotecting stories that need it. *Remove the Marked for Review from stories that have been revised/were unnecessarily marked for review. *Block users for: **Vandalizing the wiki (two weeks, then one month, then two months, then six months, then indefinite). **Creating an inappropriate username (indefinite). **Creating a spam page (three days, then one week, then two weeks). **Plagiarism (one month and alert staff). **Re-uploading deleted stories (warning, then one day). *Give warnings for minor issues like adding a nonexistent category (after warning is one day, then doubling the expiry time for each infraction thereafter.) **Discretion should always be used for blocks involving repeated offenses. Users who post Wikidrama/harassing behavior can be issued a two hour block or one day block if needed, then doubling the expiry time for each infraction thereafter. Accomplishments *Started the Vehicles category. *Created a grading rubric. *Created writing advice pages. Created another advice page. Each word is a link in the first sentence. *Helped clean up the videogames category. *Created the idea to add templates to the front page taking users to a random thread on either the writer's showcase or writer's workshop. Requirements † denotes the requirement is fulfilled. :Must have been active on the wiki for six months.† ::June 9, 2014. This is the date of my first contribution to the wiki → . The profile header says I joined the wiki on June 8th. Here's a link to my very first contribution → (You'll need to scroll to the bottom of the list on this page to see my first edit ever). ::Then I was invaded by a phisher and thought I would quit editing online forever (this was in June 2016 → ), only to come back on September 6, 2016. It's now December 15. So, 2 years plus 3 months. And six months experience as an admin. I do have six months activity, just not the last six months. :Must have at least 800 edits, 600 of which must be on articles.† ::Total Edits: 541 + 6,458 = 6,999 ::Article Edits: 159 + 2,862 = 3,021 ::Archived Edits: 53 + 1,341 = 1,394 :Must know how to move files and pages.† ::Click the arrow next to the "Edit" button. Click "Rename." For files, click the image, then click "More Info" then click the arrow next to the "edit" and click "delete." :Must know how to rollback bad edits.† ::Click the arrow next to the "Edit" button. Click "History." Then select the revision you wish to remove, and click "Compare Selected Revisions." From there, you can click "undo." This will effectively rollback bad edits. There is also the option of going to a user's contribution page, and clicking "rollback" in the event of multiple cases of vandalism. :Must know how to block users for an appropriate amount of time.† ::This is done by going to the user's contribution page, then clicking "block user." Then add a reason and expiry time. Expiry times are outlined above. :Must know how to delete pages.† ::Click the arrow next to the "Edit" button. Then click "Delete." Add the reason for deletion. Send a message to the user, recommending the writer's workshop and pointing out the Quality Standards. :Must know how to categorize pages.† ::Scroll to the bottom of the page and click next to "Categories." Type the name of the category, and hit "Enter." Click the "Edit" button, and then click the trash-can icon to remove categories. :Must be familiar with the wiki layout.† ::Yes. TL;DR—This wiki needs another administrator and I fit the bill. I have a great eye for quality, I can format pages well, I know spelling, punctuation, usage, and grammar. I can help the wiki run better. These are thankful messages I've received for making edits on stories, and one for cleaning up vandalism. Each word is a link to a message. There's even thanks from (the word "is"), (the word "to"), and (the word "up") about my evaluative criteria. from reddit thanked me for reading his story and even said that "It's a great time to be a writer and reader thanks to people like you" (the word "a"). thanked me for editing their story and even asked me to edit all of their stories (click the "I've" in the linked sentences to read). In addition to those commendations, I've been asked to review stories on countless occasions, and I have a video narration by (but then removed the video because I updated the story, Here's the old diff with the video). Deadline: December 22